


Once the only colour I knew was grey

by Lilly_C



Series: Summer Mini Challenge [23]
Category: Sea Patrol (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: “You didn’t have to take 2Dads with you to get my medal out of that stream.”





	Once the only colour I knew was grey

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Dutch Courage. Post ep missing scene written for the especially prompt on my [summer mini challenge](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/236560.html) table. The title is from On This Side by Clare Bowditch And The Feeding Set. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Dylan was at the bar waiting for his order when he spotted Kate sitting alone in a corner with an almost empty glass of wine. “And a glass of house white too, mate,” he said when the barman placed his fresh pint in front of him.

Once he has paid, Dylan made his way to Kate's table. “I didn’t thank you earlier,” he said putting the drinks on the table before taking a seat.

Noticing his uncharacteristic nervousness, Kate said, “You look like you want to talk.”

“As long as you don’t mind.”

Sipping their drinks to give them something to do before getting in to what would be a difficult talk given how they always seem to keep misunderstanding each other.

“You didn’t have to take 2Dads with you to get my medal out of that stream.”

Kate briefly glanced at the floor not expecting to have gotten caught in a lie. “Ah that. I asked him to show me where it landed after you threw it and it was close to the surface so I reached in for it but I told him that he had to say I made him take a swim.”

There it was, one of the many pulling rank lines he’d heard over the years. “Maybe I will sell it on eBay,” he tried to joke but it came out wrong.

“Look, I know that you feel that you didn’t deserve your gallantry medal.”

“I didn’t,” he stubbornly interjected.

Kate sighed realising that she’d have to change tactics to get him to see some reasoning. “Being in the navy means that we sometimes receive medals for our supposed bravery when we’re just doing our job and we don’t always feel as though we them especially when lives are lost.”

While finishing the remnants of his pint Dylan realised that Kate gets it all, get his fears and doubts, maybe even his over protectiveness. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“For figuring out some of your fears and doubts?” Kate guessed.

Dylan shrugged. “I think so but also for not judging me and just knowing that what happened in the Gulf is still very much something that I see in shades of grey rather than black and white.”

Kate stood up, collecting her purse and their glasses. “Do you want another? My shout.” she asked, knowing that they'd be in for a long night of catching each other up on all of the things they’ve not yet talked about.

“Absolutely.”

For the first time in almost a year Dylan felt at ease with the ramifications of events that were out of his control.

**Author's Note:**

> Might revise this at some point.


End file.
